schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Duane Gets Bullied?
Season 2 Episode 22 "Duane Gets Bullied?" Khalil comes, and acted like he was getting something, but stumps on Duane's Binder. Follow by Brandyn, then Antwain. After they were finished, Duane got his binder, and it had foot prints all over it. But at least his sun colon is alright. In Math and Tahiru still have their little deal to help each other out in homework, like coping. In Science, they were doing book work. Brandyn and Michael smith sits behind Duane. Brandyn and Dakota don't go out. Brandyn was saying how she's a slut. And for some reason Duane and Brandyn started arguing. Having something to do with him messing up Duane's binder. Duane tells Brandyn that he's really ugly and need to go back to were ever he came from because nobody likes him. Brandyn is saying how he will fu*k him up, he getting really mad. Alex (who is sitting next to Duane) is watching, along with Michael, Diamond and Jakiela. The lunch bell rings Duane waits until everyone leaves, he grabs Brandyn's Binder and hided it in the back of the class. Duane is at lunch now, hanging with Sam, and others. She takes his key chain, and writes on his hand "I love your tits". Courtney comes, and she starts talking to Sam. Then they Courtney is crying grabbing Sam's hands. Duane looks, he thinks this is the most awkwardest. Sam was too mad so there was no hugs for Duane. Everyone goes back to their 3rd block class, Duane goes in and sees looking for his binder. Duane acts like he don't notice. Brandyn is asking jakiela and Diamond, and they have no idea. In the hallway Duane is going to ELA, and Brandyn comes and say "I know you took my binder you faggot". Duane acts like he don't knows what he's talking about. Brandyn, Khalil, Antwain, and Malakai always laugh. Then the intervenous came. And pulled out Khalil. Duane and Declan still sit together. Tahiru had came up to Duane asking him to copy some homework, in front of Declan, when Tahiru left, Declan told Duane Not to. But, Duane did it anyway. Theirs a speech project coming up, and they have to make some topic. Duane wanted to do a topic on why Hunting is bad. In Math class, Ryan Jackson, and Branden, are messing with Daryl Brown. It’s a matter of time before Daryl say something that will get him put out. Duane goes up to Elizabeth. Daryl comes up to Duane and says “Oh, I see you found your elephant.” “Shut up” Elizabeth said. She came to school with a white muslin scarf. Ariana asked her if she was Muslim. Duane needs answers for this Tayla thing. Duane came straight forward and asked her what happen that day. Elizabeth said “When we were going to Ms. Young’s class, she said you had a piece of paper for her in your locker”. Duane’s listening shacking his head up and down. “Then she when in your coat pocket, and found your wallet, I told her to come on. But she wanted to take money. I said you can’t just take money out his wallet, and she said well he my boyfriend I can.” Elizabeth said. Duane just going to confront Tayla. Ariana asked Duane again if she can wear his sweater, and for a piece of gum, next you know Elizabeth, is asking for a piece. Duane had promised to buy her a pack. In science ever since the fight Alex and Duane had, thing never got worst. Michael, and Brandyn, the guys who sits behind Duane